


Polaroid Dreams

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, unwarned pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is the face of the modern alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid Dreams

Kris is the face of the modern alpha. In a society where everything is split into three - alpha, beta and omega - Kris is the alpha who has risen to the top and taken the world by storm. Companies and high end brand names make him offers to endorse their products, nosing up to him with promises of more fame and fortune, along with free merchandise should he accept. They take him to dinner, send him invites to red carpet events and attempt to schmooze their way into his good graces. It’s well known that a product with Kris’ face and name on it outsells its competitors by a large margin.

When Yifan entered the modeling world, mostly out of curiosity, he hadn’t expected much. He hadn’t expected _this_. He traded in his birth name for another, took advice from a team of stylists and brought every bit of confidence he had when taking the runway for the first time. And he’s never looked back, never had a regret. The spotlight is where he thrives.

Yifan stares at himself in the mirror. His hair is back to blond, slicked up and off his face. His eyes are dark-lined and there’s a red shimmer along the edges where the makeup flares out. He looks fierce, ready to devour. That’s the point. The photoshoot for today is a typical alpha oriented promotion. The only thing that makes it different is that they’ve brought in an omega to pair him with.

Yifan met him earlier - Sehun. He’s seen Sehun in other spreads, knows that the omega is setting a new standard that’s rippling through the fashion industry. It speaks volumes to his up and coming popularity that he’s been invited on a shoot with Yifan. Long and lanky, Sehun is the right type of omega to appear small in Yifan’s hold, his head tipped upward in a show of submission as Yifan’s fingers caress around his neck, his eyes on the photographer as Sehun stares at _him_.

Yifan’s lip curls, eyes narrowed and the photographer sings his praises. In his arms, Sehun’s breath hitches and Yifan loosens his hold for the next pose. Off to the side, Yifan sees his manager lean close to Sehun’s manager - a soft looking woman with a sweet smile - now whispering in her ear. His attention snaps back to Sehun when the omega turns, curling fingers in the expensive shirt that Yifan is modeling, pulling him close. There’s a wall behind Sehun that Yifan uses, moving forward until the omega’s back is pressed to it. Yifan cages him in with a palm to the wall, staring down at the omega as the click and flash of the camera continues to ring out in the room.

“Lean in like you’re going to kiss him,” the photographer instructs.

Sehun licks over his pink painted lips, eyes wide as they stare up at Yifan. So submissive, so good in the role they’ve given him. Yifan dips his head slowly, his other hand curved possessively on Sehun’s hip as he nears. Sehun is barely breathing, his eyes fluttering, but not closing as Yifan tilts his head, their lips mere millimeters from brushing together. Yifan would have to be deaf to not hear Sehun’s whimper this close.

“Are you alright?” Yifan whispers, concerned.

Sehun nods, a barely there jerk of his head. Yifan can scent the sweet fragrance of the omega even through the pheromone blockers they always spray them in. He knows Sehun needs to step back, but is probably afraid to ask because he’s so new in the business. To ask for too many things is to earn a reputation for being hard to work with and it can ruin a career before it begins.

It’s Yifan who backs away suddenly, fanning his shirt as the staff begins moving around, the photographer lowering his camera. “I’m feeling a little dizzy,” Yifan announces. “I just need a minute.”

“Take five!” the photographer shouts. He approaches Yifan who is gingerly taking one of the chairs off to the side of the set. Yifan’s worked with him before, and he’s never needed a break, never asked for anything. This won’t do anything to his reputation. Over on the other side, Joonmyun is peering curiously at Yifan while Sehun’s manager fusses over him, a palm to the omega’s forehead.

Jongdae, the photographer, crouches in front of Yifan, beaming up at him with the most brilliant smile on his face. “The chemistry between you and Sehun is absolutely perfect,” he says, excited. “I wouldn’t be surprised if everyone is clamoring to have you two together after this gets out.” He pats Yifan’s knee. “Will you be able to get more hands on?” he inquires, staring earnestly at Yifan now. “I have some great ideas that -”

“Yeah,” Yifan answers, smiling at Jongdae. “Just tell me what to do.”

“I knew you could handle it,” Jongdae tells him. “I’ll have them spray you two down again, just to be safe. Can’t have Sehun making you dizzy again.” He wiggles his eyebrows up and down and Yifan’s eyes widen. The photographer and nearby staff all have this knowing look on their faces and Yifan lets out a groan. What has he just gotten himself into?

 

Yifan walks through the door of his home, exhaustion pulling at his shoulders. He slides open the text on his phone, smiling a little at Sehun’s sincere message. Sehun has thanked him multiple times since the shoot, including twice over the small meal their managers had treated them to after. They’d all decided it would be a good idea to exchange information - no ulterior motives from Joonmyun in the slightest, or so he claims - because Jongdae was right. It’ll be surprising if Sehun and Yifan aren’t asked to do another shoot together soon.

Yifan drops his bag, toeing off his shoes as he listens to the sound of someone approaching. Jongin rounds the corner into the foyer, looking oh so soft with his cotton pants clinging to his hips and sleep etched around his eyes. He was waiting. Jongin doesn’t stop moving until he’s in Yifan’s arms, his nose pushed to Yifan’s neck and Yifan slumping against him.

“You smell like everything and nothing,” Jongin complains. It’s a common complaint. “Let’s shower.”

Now that he’s home, Yifan can fully relax into himself, shaking out of that Kris veneer he’s so practiced with until he’s just Yifan - hopelessly in love with Jongin. His mate.

Yifan has a secret.

It’s more than just Jongin, even if no one save for a small, necessary handful of people know that Jongin is Yifan’s mate. The secret that comes hand in hand with Jongin is that Jongin is an alpha. And Yifan isn’t. Kris is the face of the modern alpha, but Yifan is just an omega who had a dream that skyrocketed him to a high he never knew he could attain. Yifan’s manager knows, and two people inside his managing company know. That’s it and that’s how Yifan wants to keep it.

Yifan takes comfort in his alpha, lazy as Jongin peels the clothes from him, urging Yifan to step into the shower first. Jongin isn’t an outwardly possessive alpha. He accepts and encourages Yifan’s career path, willingly keeping himself out of the spotlight as Yifan takes center stage. Jongin is Yifan’s pillar of strength and, sometimes, the only reason Yifan has the confidence to keep going. It’s not easy being an omega in the position of an alpha. Even if no one knows, playing the part sometimes makes Yifan forget bits of himself.

Jongin puts him back together again. His strong hands wash away the blockers and creams that Yifan uses to keep his natural omega scent from being noticed until Jongin is breathing him in with a low groan, nails scratching along Yifan’s hairline. “There’s my Yifan,” Jongin rumbles, rubbing his cheek against Yifan’s so the omega smells of his alpha.

Yifan is only going to have to scrub Jongin’s scent off himself the next time he goes out, but for now, this is perfect. Jongin is warm and soft, guiding a tired Yifan out of the shower and drying him off. It’s too late in the evening for Yifan to put up a fight; foregoing one night without his skin cleansing ritual isn’t going to kill him.

Yifan falls back on their bed, Jongin crawling between his legs after. Yifan sits up, capturing Jongin’s lips in a sweet kiss that screams _I missed you so much_. Jongin’s tongue parts Yifan’s lips and he pushes his omega back onto the bed, his hands hot on Yifan’s thighs. It’s late and Yifan has an early schedule. He needs his sleep. But he needs Jongin more.

He pants against Jongin’s mouth, spreads his legs with a low moan of approval when Jongin pushes two fingers gently to his rim. Arousal pulses in Yifan’s veins and he encourages Jongin to keep going, rocking his hips down on Jongin’s fingers as Jongin drowns the sounds of his moans with his mouth. Jongin grips Yifan’s thigh, his thumb pushing into the scar left from his teeth when he claimed Yifan as his mate. It pulses now, in time with Yifan’s frantic heartbeat.

Jongin’s cock opens Yifan wide, the omega pushing down for more as Jongin tries to take it slow. Yifan feels like he’s burning up from the inside, his blood boiling and heart singing as Jongin’s cock drags out of him and back in. Always slow. Always sweet. Jongin stares at Yifan like he’s the most precious being in creation and, for a moment, Yifan feels like it.

When it’s like this, Yifan thinks about giving it all up. He doesn’t need fame and recognition when Jongin’s approval is the only one he’s ever needed. It’s that persistent omega trait - the one that desires attention - that Yifan has in spades. It’s what urges him to press forward, soaking up the adoration of the world and then coming home to have the sole dedication of one alpha at his fingertips. He feels greedy, like he’s not worthy as Jongin murmurs praise against his skin, his mouth hot on Yifan’s neck where Yifan knows he’s aching to leave his mark.

Jongin noses his way down, plush lips around Yifan’s nipple as he rocks steadily into him, taking him apart so thoroughly, so completely that Yifan can hardly breathe. He clings to Jongin, legs around his waist and fingers twisting in Jongin’s hair. The desperate need to have Jongin’s knot inside him is familiar, but always so strong that it consumes him. Yifan moans louder, trying to get Jongin to go faster as his swelling knot tugs deliciously on his rim with every thrust.

Yifan isn’t satisfied until Jongin can’t pull out, his knot snug inside him and Jongin kissing him again. Jongin’s fingers curl around Yifan’s cock, teasing more than helping, but they both know that Yifan can get off from Jongin’s knot alone.

“Jongin,” Yifan whines, legs tightening around his alpha.

Jongin slides their fingers together, pushing Yifan’s hand to the mattress as he grinds his knot deeper into Yifan’s body. “I’m right here,” Jongin assures him. “Gonna take care of you.”

Yifan is quiet when he comes, helplessly carried on the waves that all lead back to Jongin. His alpha is so caring, so perfect for him in every way. Yifan feels Jongin’s knot inside him, feels the way it expands just a little more before Jongin is coming inside him.

Yifan doesn’t have to say that he loves Jongin for Jongin to know, but he does it anyway. He whispers it in his ear, holding tight to his mate for as long as he can. He wants to stay awake. Yifan wants to ask Jongin about his day and catch up with him because it feels like they’re always apart, but he’s just so tired. Yifan is asleep before he can say anything else, the comfort of Jongin’s weight on top of him, kisses dotted along his neck and jaw.

“Sleep,” Jongin murmurs. “I’ve got you.”

 

Yifan stares horrified at his computer screen, speechless and unprepared for the links Joonmyun had emailed him earlier this morning. He should have read the email before clicking, but in his defense, he’d been half asleep when he’d started. He’s not half asleep anymore. In fact, he’s three-quarters of the way to a full on panic attack.

Jongin, who has always been attuned to Yifan’s emotions, walks over, concerned as he asks Yifan what’s wrong. Yifan motions stupidly at the news page on his screen, unable to tear his eyes away from the picture of him and Sehun from the behind the scenes video of their first photoshoot together. The headline reads _It’s Love At First Sight For Models Kris And Sehun_.

Jongin bursts into laughter. Yifan stares at him incredulously.

“This isn’t funny!” Yifan declares. Sure, he’d expected a bit of tongue waggling after Jongdae and his staff had jumped to their own conclusions during their photoshoot, but this? _This_? This is above and beyond. It’s made worse because Yifan and Sehun have already had another two gigs working together, and each time, Yifan does his best to ensure Sehun is as comfortable as possible.

They talk. They’ve started getting to know each other. If they’re a popular couple, learning and forming a friendship will make their working relationship smoother, easier. Now it’s being spun into a tale of romance, supported by pictures of them on set, and some off set when they’ve grabbed lunch during breaks. This is a nightmare.

Yifan scowls at Jongin. “Aren’t you supposed to be seething with jealousy? There’s pictures of me with another man all over the internet!”

“It was bound to happen eventually,” Jongin tells him, still smiling although he’s stopped outright laughing. “It comes with the territory.”

“You’re not supposed to be this rational,” Yifan grumps.

Jongin raises his eyebrows. “Do you want me to play the wounded ego alpha? We both know you’re mine.” Jongin’s gaze is hot on Yifan as it drags down Yifan’s body and back up. Yifan is only in a pair of boxer briefs, so he’s on full display. “And you still smell like sex and my come.”

Yifan sighs, turning back to his computer and typing out a response to Joonmyun - _what are we going to do?!_

 

“Run with it.”

Yifan blinks at Joonmyun. “No.”

Sehun appears just as put out about the whole thing as Yifan does, which is a little comforting. Sehun’s manager, Joohyun, seems to hold Joonmyun’s opinion, which isn’t a surprise. They smell so strongly of each other that Yifan wonders if they rolled out of bed together and drove right over. Yifan doesn’t begrudge Joonmyun his new romance, but if it’s clouding his judgement when it come to Yifan’s career, he’s going to step in.

“Sehun is still new,” Joonmyun begins. He’s using his _placating_ voice that Yifan loathes. “This alleged romance will boost his popularity, _and_ yours if you play your cards right.”

“I’m not going to feel him up in public,” Yifan snarls. “There’s no romance here!”

Joonmyun smacks the back of Yifan’s hand with a rolled up stack of papers. It smarts. “We both know you’re capable of acting the part,” Joonmyun reminds him. “The company has already agreed that we should play this out for a little while, and then you two will part on good terms.”

“Joonmyun,” Yifan pleads. It’s times like this that he wishes they were in private so he could pull on his natural omega charms to worm his way out. At this point, he’s certain that Joonmyun had them meet at this cafe just to make sure Yifan couldn’t use his persuasion tactics. Yifan has an image to maintain.

Joonmyun stares him down. Yifan leans back in his chair, legs crossed and coffee going cold in front of him. Sehun is fidgeting, having already pushed down all the tabs on the top of his empty cup.

“How do you feel about this?” Yifan asks Sehun directly.

Sehun glances at Joohyun who nods softly, giving him a reassuring smile. She’s a sweet, beautiful beta. Joonmyun totally doesn’t deserve her.

“As long as you don’t scent mark me,” Sehun says in a low voice. “And no actual kissing or anything like that.”

Yifan lets out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine,” he says after deliberating another minute. “But if it gets out of hand, it ends.”

At least that’s something they can all agree on. It still makes Yifan antsy. He now has to play up a fake relationship in front of the world while hiding his real relationship with his mate. He wonders if it’s worth it all.

The four of them finish their drinks and climb into two separate vehicles to head to their next appointments. For now, they go their separate ways, but there’s a red carpet tonight they’ve both been invited to. They weren’t going to arrive together, but now plans have changed and Yifan has to go have his suit altered to match Sehun’s.

He sits in the backseat, phone in his hand as he stares down at Jongin’s number. His thumb hovers over the call button before he sighs and pockets his phone instead. This is a conversation that needs to be face to face.

 

One distinct advantage to telling Jongin in person about his new publicity relationship is that Yifan reaps the rewards of pushing Jongin’s alpha patience to the edge. Jongin is a mild tempered, flexible alpha who lives by the philosophy that Yifan’s life is his own and he can live it the way he wants. All he asks is that Yifan comes home to him at the end of the day.

But this.

Jongin has Yifan pushed to the wall in an instant, teeth bared as he snarls. Yifan’s body hums with excitement as Jongin strips him down, hands everywhere and mouth following the same path. He isn’t gentle, but the way he fucks Yifan against the wall, holding him up as if he weighed nothing, is something Yifan will never forget. Jongin bruises Yifan’s thighs with his fingers, fucks him open fast and sloppy as Yifan claws at his back, begging for more.

“You’re going to feel me inside you even when you’re with him,” Jongin whispers in Yifan’s ear when they’re finished. Jongin lays Yifan carefully on their bed, his gaze heavy and words heavier. “Never forget that you’re mine.”

Yifan swallows, his heart hammering in his chest because he adores Jongin so much. There are times that Yifan doesn’t know if Jongin truly wants him as much as he wants Jongin. He knows he’s being silly and insecure when it strikes, but Jongin is always so laid back. Seeing him this way, making sure that Yifan knows he’s Jongin’s, satisfies that emotional need. Yifan feels whole, content, and sore because Jongin really fucked him good.

 

The red carpet is always a bubble of flashing cameras, prying eyes and reporters that attempt to glean information with silver tongues and questions meant to shock the truth out of the guests. Tonight is a pre-release party for a new line of men’s underwear, including omega friendly briefs that help to dampen the scent of oncoming heat. Sehun modeled them, his lean body now plastered on billboards, posters and advertisements.

Yifan has been approached by the brand, and they’re still in negotiations. Yifan’s main hang up is his claim mark that Jongin left on his thigh. It’s high up, but he doesn’t know if it’s high enough. Talks are going well enough that he was invited, and he steps out of his car, holding out his hand as the flashbulbs go off, people milling all around. The chatter instantly picks up when Sehun slides his hand into Yifan’s, exiting the car with the grace of man who has practiced a lot. Yifan should know. He’s done it too.

Sehun looks incredibly handsome in his white suit, a black button-up underneath. With the absence of a tie and his hair slicked back, he looks ready to seduce anyone he wants. But he curls his fingers in the crook of Yifan’s elbow, a fond smile on his lips as he glances at Yifan. Yifan returns the look, playing it up for the press.

Joonmyun and Joohyun had told them both to bypass the reporters tonight. It’ll keep their tongues wagging, keep the rumor mill alive with curiosity. “Play it up,” Joohyun had told them, giving Sehun a placating pat on his cheek. “But be casual about it.”

They pause on the carpet every few steps, posing for pictures together. One of the photographers yells out that Yifan should put his arm around Sehun. He does, and Sehun shifts into the hold naturally. Yifan’s palm curves around his side and he holds him close, smiling at Sehun as they walk a little further. With every step, Yifan can feel the ache from when Jongin had fucked him earlier. His thighs and ass are sore in the best of ways and it lends to his good mood and the ease in which he can pull Sehun close to his chest without wanting to recoil.

The pair make their way inside, the noise of the red carpet drowning out behind them. It’s almost a relief when they make it inside. Almost. There are lots of eyes on them, scents seeping through the blockers that most people wear out of politeness to these public affairs. Yifan tightens his fingers along Sehun’s side and steers them right for the champagne. Joonmyun and Joohyun are around here somewhere, having taken the side entrance because they’re not the faces people want to see.

“There you are!” comes an all too familiar voice, halting their forward progress. When Yifan turns, he sees Jongdae positively giddy and grinning like the cat who got the cream at the two of them. “I knew you two were going to make waves. I should get commission from all the work you’re going to get.”

Yifan has nothing against Jongdae. He’s worked with a lot of photographers and Jongdae is one of the more reasonable ones. A lot of photographers have to have every pose just right, even if it doesn’t seem natural. Jongdae likes to go with the flow, letting the models lead with his guidance. It’s easy to see why he’s so coveted.

“Do you have this contract?” Yifan inquires.

“Didn’t Sehun tell you?” Jongdae asks, peering between the two.

“Ah, we don’t talk about work much,” Sehun responds quickly.

Jongdae eyes them with a smirk. “I’m sure you don’t. Yes, I will be working on this project for a while. I hear I may have the pleasure of getting you stripped to your skivvies,” Jongdae adds, raising an eyebrow at Yifan.

“Perhaps. I’m undecided.”

“I hope you accept,” Jongdae tells him. “You’re so easy to work with, _and_ you’ll be shooting with Sehun again. Bonuses all around.” Jongdae stops someone walking passed with a tray of champagne. He passes one to Sehun and Yifan before taking a third for himself. “To future partnerships!”

 

Yifan gets home well after midnight, the taste of champagne lingering on his tongue even if he only had a few glasses. It wasn’t nearly enough to do more than lighten his mood. He can’t afford to lose control in public. Sehun had had more, clinging to Yifan most of the night as Yifan fielded questions aimed at them, talking in circles without giving any definites about the status of their relationship.

It was doubly exhausting.

Jongin is asleep, but the bedside lamp is still on which means he tried to wait up. Yifan whines a little, crawling on their bed and nuzzling against Jongin until he wakes. Jongin blinks his eyes open, instantly running fingers through Yifan’s hair, scratching along his hairline.

“Hey baby,” he rasps. “You’re still in your suit.”

“I know,” Yifan answers, licking over his lips. “Want you to fuck me in it before Joonmyun takes it back tomorrow.”

Jongin is such an amazing, doting alpha who gives Yifan everything he needs. He’s so strong and patient, guiding Yifan onto his hands and knees, pulling his expensive suit pants and overpriced briefs down to his thighs so he can slide his cock into Yifan’s ass just like he wants. Jongin takes him slow, lets Yifan appreciate every thrust that opens him up as his fingers curl in egyptian cotton. Yifan moans out Jongin’s name when he comes, clenching so tight around Jongin’s knot that his alpha comes right after.

“How was it?” Jongin asks after carefully laying them on their sides. His nose is pushed to Yifan’s neck, an arm around his waist. Yifan moves as carefully as he can while kicking his pants the rest of the way off. He’s not worried about wrinkles; Joonmyun is going to take it to be dry cleaned first.

“As well as it could be,” Yifan sighs. “They really want me to sign for the underwear deal.”

Jongin leans up, resting his chin on Yifan’s arm. “You can always make provisions in your contract,” Jongin tells him. “I know you want to say yes.”

“But your mark -”

“Can easily be covered with makeup,” Jongin says, although he doesn’t sound happy about it. “And it’ll wash right off after. You can say that only Joonmyun is allowed with you when you’re changing or something like that.”

“Sometimes I think you’re too supportive,” Yifan grunts even as a smile plays on his lips. “Why do you have to be so accommodating to your crazy omega’s dreams?”

Jongin drops a kiss on Yifan’s neck. “Because I just want you to be happy.”

 

The Kris and Sehun couple explodes. Suddenly everyone wants a piece of them. It has Yifan terrified that people are going to pry too much into his life, but Joonmyun probably has it worse. He is the one who has to field all the calls and offers, intercept packages and have them opened in case they’re dangerous.

They have their fair share of posted threats, fans who are upset that they’re a couple because of some superiority complex over the lives of their idols. There’s always a darker side to stardom. Yifan even has additional security that loiters outside the gated community he lives in. He only moved here because of the privacy, and even that’s not a guarantee anymore.

Yifan comes home early one afternoon, pausing when he sees Jongin sitting topless on the couch, his feet on the coffee table and his laptop on his thighs, typing away. That, however, isn’t what has Yifan’s attention. Standing beside the couch, tilted to face Jongin, is a lifesize standee of Kris with his arms behind his head and naught but a pair of tiny briefs pulled tight around his dick. Yifan remembers that underwear. It felt like it was literally molded to his skin and he’d had to shave _everything_ for that shoot.

“What is that doing here?” Yifan demands, eyeing the standee critically. They airbrushed faint muscle lines along his stomach and Yifan bristles at that. He may not be defined, but he’s still in good shape just as he is.

“I get lonely,” is Jongin’s answer. “Kris here keeps me company.” Jongin glances up at him, then does a double take. “You can’t possibly be jealous of a cardboard cutout,” he says. “The least you can do is allow me my eye candy.”

Yifan whines softly. “But _I’m_ your eye candy!” It’s not his fault that his schedule has gone from mostly full to bursting at the seams.

Yifan slinks onto their couch as Jongin slides his laptop closed and sets it on the coffee table. He holds out his arms and Yifan climbs right onto Jongin’s lap, nudging his way to Jongin’s neck to breathe him in. No matter how wound up he feels, or how crazy things get, Jongin makes it all better. Yifan couldn’t do this without Jongin.

Jongin’s palms are hot as they travel up his thighs, the heat bleeding through denim. Jongin dips his head, drawing Yifan into a kiss. He knows that Jongin dislikes when Yifan doesn’t smell like himself, but Jongin isn’t complaining today. He seems content with kissing Yifan, touching him and assuring him that Yifan is the only one.

It’s Yifan who gets needy, rocking his hips because there’s fireworks under his skin, his desire to be spread out under his alpha taking over his senses. “Jongin,” he begs, arms around his mate as Jongin cups his ass, grinding him down.

Jongin growls, raising enough to lay Yifan on the couch, pinning him to kiss down his neck, pulling at the collar of Yifan’s shirt. When Yifan opens his eyes, he sees the Kris standee there, staring blankly at them.

“Nope,” Yifan states, pushing at Jongin until he’s lifting away.

Jongin looks back at the standee and then at Yifan. “What?”

“I’m not getting screwed in front of myself. That’s unnerving.”

Jongin gets this knowing smirk on his tempting lips. “You’ve never complained when I take you in front of the bathroom mirror.”

Yifan whines. “That’s different.”

Jongin leans low, mouth brushing the shell of Yifan’s ear. “Then should I knot you in the bathroom instead?”

“Yes,” Yifan breathes, a shiver running down his spine. “Now.” Yifan rolls off the couch and stumbles toward the bathroom, trying to kick off his jeans and pull off his shirt at the same time. He looks back and nearly trips onto the floor. “Put the standee _down_ Jongin, I _swear_.”

Jongin pretends to pout all the way until Yifan drops to his knees, mouthing at the front of his pants where his cock is pushing out. Yifan makes Jongin forget all about that damned cutout.

(Jongin stashes it in their walk-in closet, nearly giving Yifan a heart attack the following morning.

“Why didn’t you throw the damn thing away?” Yifan demands.

Jongin flicks the end of one of the scarves draped around the standee’s neck. “It’s holding my stuff. I never toss out anything useful.”)

 

Yifan thinks his least favorite thing about his job is when he’s working with another alpha. He always feels like such a fraud even if he’s well practiced at acting like he’s unaffected. He postures like an alpha, has the ego of one and the height and glare in his eyes to fool anyone as long as they can’t scent him.

The only thing that’s worse than working with another alpha is working with another alpha while on location. Yifan is away from home, unable to relax and be himself the entire time he’s away. He also fiercely misses Jongin. His flight was early afternoon, and he’s barely gotten to the rented house that’s been set up for them before he’s locking the door to his room and pulling out his phone.

“Did you arrive safely?” Jongin asks when he answers.

He sounds so far away, which only makes Yifan long for Jongin to be at his side, holding his hand and lending Yifan his strength. Yifan sighs, rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah.”

“And?” Jongin leads. “How is Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol and Yifan have worked together before which is the only reason Yifan hadn’t backed out of the trip completely. There’s no need to convince Chanyeol he’s an alpha. Chanyeol’s a good guy, and his personality is the complete opposite of his domineering image. He’s easy going, always smiling and always full of energy.

“He slept on my shoulder the entire flight,” Yifan tells Jongin with a laugh. “I had to carry my bag on my left on the way out to hide the drool stains.”

“I noticed. You also gave Sehun your jacket.”

It never surprises Yifan anymore when Jongin casually lets it slip that he’s keeping track of Yifan through the pictures posted on his fansites. It’s endearing and Yifan’s chest swells with affection. Jongin is still an alpha, after all.

“Joohyun thought it would be a good idea.”

Jongin hums. “It looked good on him.” There’s a pause and Yifan hears shuffling in the background. “It looks better on you though.”

Yifan wishes Jongin knew how much he wanted to be home right now, if only for a moment. “I know,” is Yifan’s confident reply. “That’s why I’m out here.”

Jongin laughter tinkles over the phone, interrupted when someone knocks on Yifan’s door. “Shit, I have to go.”

“Call me later,” Jongin urges. “I love you.”

“Me too,” Yifan whispers before hanging up. He tosses his phone on the bed, leaving it there as he opens his door. Chanyeol is standing on the other side.

“Let’s eat,” Chanyeol announces. Behind Chanyeol, Yifan sees Sehun already waiting, bouncing on the heels of his feet. “I’m starving and itching to move around.”

Yifan doesn’t really have a choice when Chanyeol grabs his arm and drags him out. He might as well go with it.

 

Yifan does enjoy himself. Being out on location in a new place, with new sights and experiences, surrounded by people he gets along well with is something he doesn’t do often. One of the stipulations in his contract with the company is selective traveling. He gets the final say on whether he goes or not. He’s actually glad he said yes this time even if it’s a week away from Jongin.

Chanyeol’s enthusiasm is addicting, and their small group move from the restaurant and to a bar near to where they’re staying. They walked anyway, for the fresh air and because the weather was too perfect to pass up. Joonmyun and Joohyun had stayed behind - _to talk business_ which is probably code for _screwing like bunnies_. At least the scent of beta doesn’t cling the way alpha and omega does.

Yifan doesn’t drink a lot. It’s something that everyone knows about him and they’re all polite enough to stop offering once he’s turned them down once. There’s an outside area on the roof of the place, with it’s own sidebar and that’s where their small group has been for the last hour. The sun is beginning to set, casting warm colors along the sky. Yifan thinks Jongin would like it out here. Maybe one day, they’ll come here together.

Maybe one day, Yifan will dance with his mate on the rooftop of a bar, listening as Jongin croons lyrics in his ear. He aches for it, sighing as he runs a finger along the rim of his glass. He’s been nursing this drink for so long that the ice has melted and taken the flavor with it.

When the trio pour themselves out of the bar, heading back to the house, Sehun winds his arms around Yifan, leaning against him. Yifan rests his arm over Sehun’s shoulder to help him. Chanyeol walks on the other side of Sehun, hands in his pockets and cheeks ruddy from alcohol. He’s oddly quiet, but Yifan’s never experienced a drunk Chanyeol before, so it’s probably just how he reacts.

As subtle as people try to be, the unmistakable sound of cameras going off fill the air. Yifan isn’t surprised anymore. He’s long gotten used to his every move out in the open being captured. The sound follows them all the way to the end of the street. Yifan guides Sehun gently, keeping him close just in case. Sehun’s a sweet kid. He knows exactly what he’s doing though. He can switch from innocent omega to smoldering in an instant, which is why he’s so coveted. Yifan respects that.

They all go their separate ways once inside, sneaking through dark hallways and into their rooms because Joonmyun and Joohyun are probably asleep already. Yifan takes a picture of himself, sending it to Jongin. Jongin replies with a picture of his own. Yifan kisses the screen before getting ready for bed, knowing that it’s one day sooner to being back home.

 

The clothing line the three of them are modeling is an airy summer wardrobe, loose around their limbs. Yifan rather likes it. The morning has been a flurry of instructions given from stylists and staff. Yifan’s been poked and prodded, stripped and clothed, posed and praised more times than he can count. It’s the same for Chanyeol and Sehun.

They make a striking combination. The photographer - Taekwoon, who Yifan has worked with only once before - keeps telling them over and over how well they all compliment each other. Chanyeol is still distant, not his usual peppy self. Yifan puts it off to a hangover. Sehun doesn’t seem to have the same problem, although he’s more timid than he is when he’s working with Yifan alone.

Yifan is standing on the edge of a fountain, Sehun at his side. He’s leaning on the omega, his arm on his shoulders and Sehun turned toward him, smiling. Chanyeol has his back to them, showcasing the sides of his outfit with his hands in his pockets. Sehun mutters something about tossing Chanyeol into the fountain and they both chuckle. Chanyeol turns to see them and Yifan swears Chanyeol almost looks mad. Chanyeol never gets mad.

Taekwoon calls for another outfit change and they’re herded away once again. Yifan doesn’t get the chance to ask Chanyeol if he’s alright. He also doesn’t have time to linger on Chanyeol’s mood. Someone smears more sunblock on Yifan’s face, and he’s spritzed down with blockers again, pushed toward a different stylist after he’s dressed in a new outfit.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

It’s a long day that doesn’t end even after the sun has set. His muscles ache and he’s ready for a hot shower, trudging out of the van and into the house. Chanyeol shoulders past him and Yifan watches as he disappears up the stairs. Sehun sighs and Yifan sees the omega shuffle toward the kitchen instead.

It’s the same the following day. Easy going, perpetually cheerful Chanyeol glowers for most of the day, save for when they ask him to be suave on camera. Yifan tries to keep an eye on him, but it’s not his job. It should fall to Chanyeol’s manager, but he’d been unable to make it. It leaves Yifan on edge, having a moody alpha in his presence. He doesn’t need to scent Chanyeol for his hackles to raise. His instincts want to calm Chanyeol; that’s the opposite of what he should be doing.

Sehun flits between them, following his instructions the best he can. Yifan finds himself doting on Sehun more than he usually does, patting down his hair when the wind blows, letting the omega steal bits of his food during meal breaks. Finally, they’re packing up for the night, all climbing into the van to go back to the house. Yifan grabs Sehun’s hip to stabilize him when Sehun’s foot slips and Yifan goes rigid. Chanyeol, who is behind Yifan, just growled. It’s not loud, but Yifan clearly heard it. He swallows down his instinct to draw away, helping Sehun into the van before sitting in the back row, away from Sehun.

Chanyeol takes the seat by Sehun. It’s a tense ride back. Yifan means to pull Chanyeol aside and ask him what his problem is, but Chanyeol doesn’t give him the chance. He shrugs off Yifan’s touch and scowls as he storms off. Sehun scuttles by after, head low and Yifan is left more confused than ever.

He’d ask Joonmyun, but he’s out in the hot tub with Joohyun.

Yifan’s nerves are shot. He tries his best not to think about it. If there’s something going on with Chanyeol, he needs to keep himself out of it. The last thing he needs is to stick his nose into something that isn’t his and blow his cover. Yifan goes to bed after his shower, preferring to stay in his room with the blankets pulled over his head. He wishes Jongin was with him. He hates feeling so vulnerable.

Hours later and Yifan still hasn’t been able to fall asleep. He’s too strung out, too worried about every damn thing. He rolls over, burritoed in his blanket, and whines. This isn’t working. Yifan fights his way free, slipping on a pair of pajama pants and a shirt, grabbing his laptop before he leaves the room. He plans to go outside and video call Jongin, hoping that he’s still awake.

The house is dark and Yifan feels his way around, hand reaching for the light switch in the living room. The moment it flicks on and floods the room with light, it all clicks into place. Yifan feels dumb for not realizing sooner.

Sehun is sprawled on the couch with Chanyeol between his legs, thankfully still clothed. They stop kissing, staring over at Yifan in surprise, frozen in place. Chanyeol’s hand is under Sehun’s shirt and Sehun has both his hands in the back pockets of Chanyeol’s jeans. It’s a rather awkward situation.

“If Joonmyun had found you, he’d have spritzed you both with blockers and smacked you on the heads with a rolled up magazine,” Yifan finally says, breaking the silence.

Chanyeol lifts off Sehun, sitting on one end of the couch as Sehun folds himself up on the other side. Yifan sighs, putting his laptop down beside him as he takes a seat in one of the matching chairs. “I’m going to assume this is the reason you growled at me,” Yifan starts, gesturing between the two of them.

Chanyeol casts a side glance at Sehun. “Yeah,” he admits. “It wasn’t personal.”

“You growled at Yifan?” Sehun asks, extending a foot to push at Chanyeol’s leg. “You know that Yifan and I are only friends.”

“I know!” Chanyeol says, a little louder than he should. “It just slipped out.”

“And your bad mood?” Yifan queries.

Chanyeol sighs. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Chanyeol and I have been together since before the whole fake relationship thing came out with you,” Sehun explains. “And he’s just upset over not being able to be with me in public.”

A bubble of laughter slips from Yifan before he can stop it. Chanyeol levels a glare at him while Sehun cocks his head, curious. “I know how you feel,” Yifan admits nervously.

Chanyeol scoffs and Sehun kicks at him again.

“I mean it,” Yifan continues. He pauses, fingers running through his tangled hair. He hangs on the precipice of indecision. On one hand, he’s survived this long by playing things close to his chest, but if he’s going to ease this relationship, he needs to give a little. Yifan eyes them both - Sehun is nervously rolling his lip in his teeth and Chanyeol looks on the verge of spraying down the room with pheromones to establish his dominance. Yifan has to do _something_ to diffuse the situation.

“I have a _mate_ ,” Yifan finally divulges. It’s enough information that it should satisfy Chanyeol’s need to know that Sehun is his.

Sehun and Chanyeol both stare at Yifan in disbelief. “Bullshit,” Chanyeol responds.

“I was coming downstairs to video call him, actually. I couldn’t sleep and he calms me down.” Little bits of information dropped to soothe the ego of an alpha.

Chanyeol still doesn’t look like he’s buying it. “Prove it.”

Yifan sighs, pulling out his laptop and firing it up. He moves to the couch, sitting hesitantly between Sehun and Chanyeol, balancing the laptop on his knees. His toes curl nervously in the carpet. He just hopes Jongin answers.

The second Jongin’s face appears on the screen, his features soft from sleep and hair a mess, Yifan feels better. Jongin smiles at him, so sweet and affectionate. “Hey baby,” he says, his voice thick and raspy. Yifan barely contains a shudder, wishing he was there to push his nose to Jongin’s neck and breathe him in.

Sehun and Chanyeol immediately lean into view and Jongin sits up, blinking. “Hi?”

“This is Sehun,” Yifan begins, gesturing to the omega, “and this is Chanyeol.” Yifan looks at Chanyeol who appears quite bashful. “Chanyeol is Sehun’s boyfriend.”

Jongin laughs, comprehension dawning on his face. “Well it’s nice to meet you both. I’ve only ever seen pictures.”

“How did you manage to claim someone that hot?” Chanyeol blurts out, wincing when Sehun reaches around to smack him on the back of the head.

Yifan elbows Chanyeol in the ribs. “Don’t even think about it. He’s mine.”

Jongin is terribly amused and Sehun grabs Chanyeol by the ear, announcing to the room that they’re going to leave Yifan and Jongin alone so they can talk. Yifan doesn’t envy Chanyeol. As soon as they’re out of sight, Yifan slides his laptop on the couch for a better angle.

“What prompted that?” Jongin asks.

Yifan runs his fingers through his hair with a sigh. “Chanyeol was playing territorial alpha without realizing and when I walked in on him and Sehun, I figured it would help him if he knew I was mated.”

“My Yifan,” Jongin sighs. “Such a bleeding heart. I miss you.”

“Four days,” Yifan tells him. “Four days and then you get me for an entire week. You’ll be happy when I finally leave the house again.”

“I can’t wait to be sick of you,” Jongin teases. “Just play it safe out there, okay? And come home to me the moment your plane lands.”

“I promise,” Yifan says. And he means it.

 

Things don’t feel so out of control anymore. Joonmyun hadn’t been particularly pleased that Yifan spilled the beans about Jongin, but they both agreed - after Yifan was assaulted with their printed out itinerary - that it was for the best. Not only does Yifan not have to worry about a confrontation with Chanyeol, but now he finally has friends he can confide in. And hopefully, one day, he can let them in on his biggest secret. Joonmyun will probably have a heart attack, but it would be worth it.

Chanyeol eases up on the whole dominant alpha thing, which helps the rest of the shoot go a lot more smoothly. Yifan dodges questions about his relationship with Jongin, thumping Chanyeol on the nose once when his voice is too loud. Joonmyun looks on the verge of exploding every time he sees Chanyeol and Yifan talking. He’s a lot less worried about Sehun.

“How do you do it?” Chanyeol asks Yifan on their last day. He looks so worn out, bags under his eyes just like the rest of them. But there’s another kind of exhaustion in his features.

Yifan has to restrain himself from reaching out and petting Chanyeol’s hair. “I compartmentalize,” Yifan tells him. “And I keep Kris separate from Yifan. Jongin belongs to Yifan. And the world belongs to Kris.”

“Wow,” Chanyeol replies. “Do they make hats big enough for your head?”

“Comes with the job,” Yifan laughs. “Your ego is just as bad.”

“Is not,” Chanyeol vehemently denies.

“Is too,” Sehun pipes in from behind them.

“This is an attack and I don’t have to take it.” Chanyeol leaves the room with a flourish, leaving Yifan sitting on his bed, laughing. Sehun trails after him, probably to sneak into Chanyeol’s room before it’s time for dinner. Yifan hopes it’s Joohyun and not Joonmyun who finds them later.

 

Jongin is waiting at the door when Yifan gets back. Yifan drops his luggage in the foyer, already bending because he’s been without Jongin’s mouth for too long. Jongin’s scent is overpowering, filling his lungs and Yifan clings to his alpha.

Jongin coaxes Yifan toward the bathroom, a trail of clothes left in their wake, and curls his fingers around Yifan’s cock once they’re both naked. “Welcome home,” Jongin murmurs against Yifan’s lips. “I hope you slept on the plane.”

Jongin drops to his knees and Yifan lets out a soft whine, fingers curling through Jongin’s hair. Yifan loves his life.

**Author's Note:**

> *i'm never letting this otp go  
> *fight me


End file.
